Tu mirada en mi
by Hikaru Michaelis
Summary: Especial de San Valentin


Nota: lo que esta entre "…" y en letra _cursiva _son diálogos en pensamientos.

**Tu mirada en mi.**

Un chico caminaba como si de un zombi se tratase, tenia la mirada agachada, las manos metidas en los bolsillos de sus pantalones y arrastraba los pies con desgano… un solo pensamiento era el que lo mantenía así…

"_Cómo puede ser que aquellos que se hacen llamar mis padres nunca lo fueron y en vez de darme amor y cariño… me odiaron y me llevaron al exilio y la soledad?…y justo cuando creí que en ese lugar había tocando fondo… pronto descubrí que aun me faltaba más…Y esa noche al salir del hospital… cuando vi lo que nunca debí pague por un pecado que no cometí…_

_Hace tanto que caí en este abismo, hace tanto que él me obligó a estar en ese mundo de completa oscuridad... ni siquiera la muerte misma me lograba liberar."_

- Soka!!! –un chico de alta estatura, piel morena de cabellos castaños y ojos color violeta se había prendido de él.

- Suéltame baka que no soy objeto para que te me andes colgando –le reprendió con furia el rubio ojiverde.

- Gomen ne… -Tsuzuki lo suelta- etto… ano… oye Hisoka ¿sabes que día es hoy? –le preguntó nervioso.

- Por supuesto que lo se, hoy es catorce de febrero –respondió indiferente.

- Aja hoy es catorce de febrero pero ¿sabes que se celebra no? –volvió a preguntarle ahora con un brillo de ilusión en su mirada amatista.

- Si, el día del amor y la amistad ¿y eso que? –su respuesta se escuchaba irascible.

- Como que ¿y eso que? Pues es un hermoso día para celebrar! –agitó sus manos emocionado.

- Tonterías, yo no tengo nada que celebrar. Ah ya se! –Asato lo miro esperanzado- lo que pasa es que buscas cualquier pretexto para comer golosina, yo paso. –le dijo en tono cortante.

- Eso no es cierto –se defendió con un puchero- Vamos Soka, no seas amargado hay que celebrar –insistió- "Que no vez que yo quiero pasar el día contigo y así decirte que yo…"

- Olvidalo si es contigo menos y ya no me molestes ¿quieres? –respondió hiriente interrumpiendo los pensamientos del moreno.

- Pero… -el chico le miró sorprendido- Ya… lo entiendo… -de inmediato la tristeza lo invadió- discúlpame, no te vuelvo a molestar –al darse la vuelta no pudo evitar que una lágrima corriera por su mejilla- que tengas buen día –agregó intentando controlar el temblor de su voz.

Frente a ti es fácil ser sincera  
lo quiera o no lo quiera  
no tengo otra manera.

Hasta ahora hemos sido amigos  
y eso me bastaba  
yo no buscaba mas.

- Tsuzuki… perdóname pero es que yo… aun no he podido olvidar -murmuró el ojiverde al verlo partir.

- Lo intenté, al menos lo intenté… Soka si tan solo pudiera decirte que… de ti me enamoré –pensó Asato mientras caminaba con desgano.

Dime que hiciste  
dime que cambio dentro de mi  
para cruzar la línea entre tu y yo  
la que me convenció.

Que eres tu  
el silencio que me hizo hablar  
la voz que en mi dormía  
la fe que me abrigaba en tu mirar.

- Pensé que siendo tu amigo había logrado borrar tu pasado pero no, ahora se que todo fue una estupida ilusión –el moreno salió corriendo de ahí sintiendo el corazón partírsele en dos.

- Tsuzuki –le vio partir sintiendo una gran culpa caer sobre él.

"_Qué fue lo que pasó? Por qué si él que ha sido tan bueno conmigo le maltrato y le rechazo, maldito sea mi pasado solo me causa dolor, me lastima y también me hace lastimar… pero yo no lo puedo evitar."_

- Eres un baka –se reprocha a si mismo.

"_Qué tiene de malo darte otra oportunidad?"_

- Tengo miedo – se respondió.

"_A amar… o a que te vuelvan a lastimar?"_

- De los dos.

"_Es que no lo ves, ahí hay alguien que te ofrece una gran oportunidad, no lo dice con palabras pero lo expresa en cada mirada, en su forma de hablar, en su forma de tratarte, incluso lo ha intentado pero lo lastima tu indiferencia."_

- Lo sé. Ha sido tan bueno conmigo, es el único que me ha podido comprender y sacar de esta maldita oscuridad…

"_Entonces… no esperes mas y córrele a buscar"_

- Hai –el chico obedeció sus propios pensamientos y corrió- eh Tsuzuki cuando es que tu me empezaste a gustar? –se preguntó al momento de cerrar los ojos y recordar… Fue justo en el momento en el que lo vio inconsciente en los brazos de Muraki y temió no volver a verle nunca más.

Eres tu quien alimento mi libertad  
amarte y no necesitar de nada  
tan solo tu mirada en mi.

Y llegaste y conocí un nuevo día  
entraste a mi vida  
mi cómplice te hacías.

No fue difícil encontrar la calma  
le hablaste a mi alma  
fue mía la verdad.

- Si, fue ahí donde le comencé a amar –siguió corriendo hasta detenerse frente al jardín de los Sakuras y ahí bajo uno de ellos se encontraba él, el de mirada amatista, el de carácter infantil que pocas veces con madurez actuaba, el que siempre su amistad le ofreció y le robó su corazón- Ahora estoy seguro, ya no temo más…

Con paso lento fue acercándose más y más y pudo notar que con mucho esmero el chico había preparado un pequeño manjar pero nada había tocado, ni la comida ni mucho menos los postres que tanto amaba, solo estaba ahí sentado con una triste mirada perdida en algún lugar.

- Hisoka… -murmuró.

- Aquí estoy –le respondió quedito.

Me asomo un momento  
a ese universo que eres tu  
y siento que quisiera descubrir  
un poco mas de ti.

Eres tu el silencio que me hizo hablar  
la voz que en mi dormía  
la fe que me abrigaba en tu mirar.

- Hiso… -sus sorprendidas palabras se vieron interrumpidas por el dedo índice que el rubio puso sobre sus labios.

- Gomen –se disculpó arrodillándose frente a él y cerrando los ojos sus labios se atrevió a rozar en un tímido y suave beso.

- "Hisoka… a caso tú…" -pensó con sorpresa al recibir el beso.

Eres tu quien alimento mi libertad  
amarte y no necesitar de nada  
tan solo tu mirada en mi.

Eres tu el silencio que me hizo hablar  
la voz que en mi dormía  
la fe que me abrigaba en tu mirar.

- Si, yo también te amo y contigo quiero estar –respondió a su pensamiento con un tierno mirar.

- Hisoka –de nuevo la sorpresa y entonces el rostro triste se desvaneció- "_me corresponde, que feliz estoy_"

Eres tu quien alimento mi libertad  
amarte y no necesitar de nada  
tan solo tu mirada en mi.

Tan solo tu mirada en mí.

Bajo un arbol de Sakura declararon su amor, bajo un arbol de Sakura el amor floreció. Dos chicos totalmente diferentes de los dos pero unidos bajo un mismo sentimiento y un mismo dolor, dolor que ahora juntos borrarían, dolor que juntos superarían, dolor que con el tiempo se convirtió en amor.

FIN.

* * *

Y este fue el especial de San valentin, espero les haya gustado ja ne! 


End file.
